The present invention relates to a measuring set-up for the determination of the vibration characteristics of transducers or transducer systems with piezoelectric measuring elements, comprising an AC generator which may be connected to the signal leads of the transducer to be tested in order to induce mechanical vibrations of the measuring element due to the inverse piezoelectric effect, and a measuring system for the measurement and evaluation of these vibrations.